vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Emil (Nier)
|-|Nier= |-|Nier: Automata= Summary Emil is a companion and major character in Nier. He is a young boy that joins Nier's party towards the end of the first half of NieR. Emil is cursed (or as otherwise reassured by the party, blessed) with the ability to turn anyone who sees his eyes to stone. Within the first half of Act II, Emil reveals himself to be No. 7, an ancient weapon created by magical experimentation. He is ultimately transformed into a skeleton-like being after fusing with Halua, but retains his soul and gains new magical powers. In Nier: Automata, Emil is revealed to have survived the events of the previous game; a disembodied copy of Emil is briefly encountered inside the head of a Machine and is later seen again attached to a moving sales cart where he offers his wares for the roaming androids of YoRHa. He recovers his memories with the androids' help and reveals he and countless other Emils were created by the original Emil to fight against the Aliens, to no avail. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | High 7-C, High 6-A with self-destruction Name: Ludwig Emil Grimm, Emil, No 7 Origin: Nier: Automata Gender: Male Age: About 9900 years Classification: Genetically Modified Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Enhanced Senses, Petrification, Magic, Healing | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Duplication (Has at least 83,943,258 clones, the actual number is likely way higher), Size Manipulation, Barrier Creation, Danmaku (Can fire barrages of corruption orbs), Durability Negation (Capable of dealing damage regardless of durability), Immortality (Types 1 and 2) Attack Potency: Town level (Destroyed The Aerie, a town by himself) | Large Town level+ (Can fight and injure 2B), Multi-Continent level with self-destruction (His self-destruction was stated to eradicate all life on earth) Speed: Superhuman with Subsonic reactions | At least Subsonic with at least Massively Hypersonic combat speed and reactions (Can keep up with 2B) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Unknown possibly Class M (During his boss fight, several large copies of Emil linked together and managed to fly vertically, meaning it can lift many versions of itself off the ground. Largest of copies roughly half the size of Engels) Striking Strength: Town Class | Large Town Class+ Durability: Town level | Large Town level+ (Comparable to A2) Stamina: High | Virtually inexhaustible (Comparable to 2B) Range: Kilometers, destroyed The Aerie | Kilometers, Tens of Kilometers with self destruction (Said to have a higher range than Grun's EMP attack), Planetary with the self-destruction of multiple copies Standard Equipment: None | Shopping Cart (One Emil Copy) Intelligence: Above average | Above average (Memories are hazy and/or missing due to repeated copying) Weaknesses: Due to the original Emil's repeated copying, no single Emil has all of the original memories. In Nier, Emil did not have complete control over his powers. Feats: *Destroyed the City of "The Aerie" *Despite intentionally sacrificing himself at the end of Nier, he manages to survive *survived despite all but his head being destroyed *Survived the Machine Wars (all 15 of them) when human life was hunted to near extinction. *Copies of Emil were made to counter Machine Amry despite being woefully outnumbered *Only 'Human' alive on earth by the events of Nier Automata (All humans fled to the moon) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Duplication': Emil is capable of creating various copies of himself to assist him in battle, as he did against the aliens and the machines. It was mentioned that, by 5112 (100 years after the aliens first invaded), he had 83,943,258 clones created, which would skyrocket to 5,958,446,077 by the events of Automata, assuming he was still producing them. However, as he creates more and more clones, their memories and sense of self begin to deteriorate. *'Eye Lasers': Powerful lasers fired from the Eyes of the larger Emil copies and capable of destroying towns and damaging 2B and 9S. *'Corruption Orbs': Can fire barrages of corruption orbs that take the appearance of Emil's head. Those corruption orbs can be fired both regularly and homing in on targets. *'Magic': Has magic that can be used for healing or for offensive purposes, once destroyed an entire town by himself. *'Petrification': Ability to turn individuals to stone threw eye contact. *'Flight': Capable of unassisted flight with the power to lift the heads of multiple versions of himself straight into the air with no strain on himself. *'Self Destruction': Self Explanatory, comparable to large Nuclear Explosion and capable of destroying a large city. The self-destruction used by Emil during Ending Y of NieR: Automata was stated to be powerful enough to eradicate all life on the planet. Key: Nier | Nier: Automata Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:NieR: Automata Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Duplication Users Category:Flight Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Magic Users Category:Square Enix Category:Healers Category:Immortals Category:Petrification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 7